Rainbow
by keroamalia
Summary: Pernahkah kau melihat pelangi di bulan Februari? Mungkin terdengar mustahil, tapi coba lihat ke atas langit hari ini. Indah bukan? For SIVE-ShikaIno Valentine Event 2013. Happy reading, minna!


Pernahkah kau melihat pelangi di bulan Februari? Mungkin terdengar mustahil, tapi coba lihat ke atas langit hari ini. Indah bukan?

**Rainbow **

**Disclaimer © Still, Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_** #sigh**

**Warning: AU, a lil' bit OOC, rush, misstype, etc. etc. etc.**

**This fic is just for fun, you can leave this page if you don't like it. **

**I've been warn you.**

**ShikaIno fanfic for SIVE 201****3—ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day.**

**If you love ShikaIno, please join:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter ****(a)****phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (without the space)**

Bulan Februari di Konoha masih bisa diidentikkan dengan salju. Meskipun di beberapa wilayah salju mulai mencair, namun kehangatan yang menandakan datangnya musim semi tidak bisa dielakkan. Ino sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Lelehan salju yang sebenarnya membuat jalanan licin tidak lantas membuat semangatnya luntur. Bahkan menurutnya akhir musim salju yang sekaligus awal dari musim semi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan. Sangat kontras dengan pendapat kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Shikamaru lebih suka dirinya bergelung di bawah selimut yang jelas-jelas hangat daripada mengikuti kegilaan Ino. Pernyataan yang dibantah Ino dengan mengatakan itu karena sifat pemalasnya saja. Sedangkan Chouji, sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar. Namun tentu saja harus ada makanan, minimal keripik kentang yang menemani. Musim dingin—meskipun akan berakhir, membuatnya terus merasa lapar. Shikamaru berkata bahwa tanpa musim dingin pun Chouji memang selalu merasa lapar. Ino tidak bisa menahan gejolak tawanya mendengar hal ini, dan Chouji, merengut dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang.

Ketiga sahabat itu terlihat berjalan menuju taman Konoha. Ino membawa 3 kotak bento, untuk dirinya, Shikamaru, dan tentu saja Chouji. Piknik dadakan yang dicetuskan Ino tadi malam untuk menikmati akhir musim salju itu tidak mendapat antusiasme dari Shikamaru. Ia masih terus menggerutu sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Namun ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya begitu melihat Ino menatapnya tajam.

"Berhentilah menguap dan mengeluh, Shika!" seru Ino begitu mereka menempati bangku di ujung selatan taman. Ia duduk di tengah sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji masing-masing duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Ino.

Ia mengeluarkan bento dari tas transparannya dan membagikannya. Chouji terlihat sangat senang, sembari menggumamkan terimakasih ia menerima bento itu dari Ino. Shikamaru hanya menerima tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah mau musim semi lagi. Sekarang kita murid tingkat akhir," Ino berkata dengan riang. Namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah muram. "Tapi aku masih belum punya pacar." Ia memandang kedua sahabatnya bergantian, lalu kembali menunduk begitu menyadari keduanya juga sama sepertinya. Sama-sama tidak punya pacar.

Shikamaru mendengus, dan tentu saja Ino mendengarnya. "Apa?" tanya Shikamaru begitu melihat Ino memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Mendengus jelek seperti itu, meledekku ya?" sergah Ino. Ia menyuapkan nasi dengan gemas.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, "untuk apa aku mengejekmu? Aku cuma heran, kenapa kau terobsesi punya pacar. Memangnya ada peraturan yang mengharuskan kita punya pacar begitu kita naik ke tingkat akhir? Merepotkan."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendesah pelan. "Si Forehead saja sudah punya pacar. Heran aku, kok mau ya Sasuke sama si Pinky itu. Lagian sebentar lagi Valentine."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Valentine? Bilang saja kau iri sama Sakura," sindir Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Ino dengan sumpitnya.

Ino tersedak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, dengan rakus ia meminum air di dalam botol dalam tasnya lalu kemudian memandang Shikamaru tajam. "Aku tidak iri," elaknya.

Chouji yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan sambil makan mengelus pundak Ino pelan. "Tenang saja, Ino. Kau pasti akan punya pacar Valentine kali ini. Iya, kan, Shika?"

Shikamaru bergumam pelan. Ino mungkin tidak menyadari gumamannya, namun Chouji bisa membaca gerakan mulut Shikamaru, membuatnya menyeringai.

"Yah, kau benar Chouji. Kali ini aku pasti akan punya pacar." Ino tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

.

Ino baru akan memasuki kamarnya begitu mendengar bel berbunyi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah, jadi mau tidak mau ia turun lagi ke lantai bawah untuk membuka pintu. Dan senyum cerah Sakura menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu. Ia mundur beberapa langkah memberi ruang untuk Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hai, Pig! Sedang apa?" Sakura menyampirkan mantel dan topi rajutnya di gantungan yang berada di samping pintu. "Maaf aku datang tanpa memberitahumu lebih dulu. Aku menginap di sini malam ini, ya?"

Ino menutup pintu kembali lalu mengikuti Sakura yang telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia lihat sahabat berjidat lebarnya itu membawa ransel dan kantung belanjaan. "Hm, tentu saja. Ayahku kebetulan sedang ke luar kota. Aku malah bersyukur kau datang." Ia melirik sekilas kantung belanjaan yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

Sakura kembali tersenyum saat Ino duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang tadinya berada di kantung belanjaannya. Membiarkan Ino menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ino bergumam 'oh' pelan begitu menemukan sebongkah cooking chocolate di dalamnya. Ia tahu sekarang. Ia menoleh pada Sakura setelah kembali menaruh kantung belanjaan itu di meja. "Aku lupa kalau besok sudah Valentine," ucapnya sambil tersenyum cerah. "Untung saja kau datang, Forehead."

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu, apa kau akan menyerahkan cokelat itu padanya?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menekuk wajahnya. "Ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku masih ragu. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan 2 kali. Tapi tetap saja..." Ia menguap rambut pirangnya pelan.

Sakura menghela napas, menyadari kegalauan sahabat karibnya ini. "Kau tahu, kalau kau terus menunda-nunda, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan selamanya."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura benar, ia bisa kehilangan'nya' kalau terus menunda. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia menatap Sakura menyalurkan tekadnya melalui tatapan matanya. Dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino sesungguhnya—kecuali Sakura. Ia, Yamanaka Ino, mencintai Nara Shikamaru. Ya, itulah kenyataan yang selama ini Ino pendam.

Sebenarnya, waktu di tingkat pertama, ia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Namun, karena hatinya dipenuhi keraguan, ia pun menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pertamanya. Padahal saat itu, Shikamaru terlihat tahu kalau Ino hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi Ino hanya berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak ada yang akan dia sampaikan.

Kesempatan kedua pun ia sia-siakan. Terimakasih pada Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu membuatnya marah.

Dan sekarang... Ia berjanji untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kali ini.

.

Ino memencet bel pintu rumah Shikamaru untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang datang untuk membukakan pintu. Ia berpikir sejenak, apa keluarga Nara sedang pergi? Hh, harusnya ia menghubungi Shikamaru terlebih dahulu sebelum datang. Ia sedikit menyalahkan Sakura yang membujuknya agar datang tanpa memberitahu sebelumnya. Semacam memberikan kejutan. Namun sepertinya malah ia yang terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada Shikamaru ataupun keluarga Nara yang lain di rumah.

Ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tapi begitu ia berbalik, ia melihat Shikamaru sudah ada di belakangnya.

"H-hai!" sapa Ino dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan, berusaha menutupi kekagetannya.

Shikamaru juga membelalakan matanya, sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Ino yang tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang," ucapnya sambil melangkah maju, bermaksud membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, ia mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu lebih dulu," dusta Ino.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, dan Ino mengikuti di belakangnya. Kamarnya terlihat sedikit berantakan karena ia terburu-buru pergi tadi. Ia membereskan kekacauan kecil di kamarnya, dan Ino berjalan menuju balkon kamar Shikamaru. Memandang langit yang cukup cerah di atas sana.

Shikamaru yang selesai membereskan kamarnya menghampiri Ino, ikut memandang langit di atas sana.

"Aku datang kemari untuk memberimu jatah cokelatmu, Shika," ucap Ino sembari mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat buatannya bersama Sakura tadi malam. Ia terlihat akan mengucapkan sesuatu, namun urung ia lakukan. Ia hanya menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menatap kosong cokelat yang kini telah berpindah ke tangannya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Ino penuh arti. "Hanya itu?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dalam hati ia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak?

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Ino menatap ke arahnya kembali. Baru ketika Ino memutuskan akan mengatakan perasaannya, Shikamaru kembali buka suaranya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, maka aku yang akan mengatakannya."

Mata Ino melebar saat Shikamaru menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya. Apakah...apakah...?

"Kau merepotkan Ino, kau seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu namun terus berkata tidak ada apa-apa. Membuatku berharap kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, jadi dengarkanlah!"

Shikamaru membisikkan kata-kata yang telah lama ia tunggu. Detik berikutnya ia membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Rasa haru dan bahagia memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shika."

.

Keduanya masih berada di balkon saat sore menjelang. Ino duduk di samping Shikamaru sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di lengannya. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Kau tahu Shika, saat-saat bersamamu membawa berbagai perasaan bermacam-macam di hatiku. Seperti cahaya pelangi yang mempunyai beragam warna, namun tetap satu. Seperti perasaan cintaku yang hanya satu," ucap Ino.

Hikamaru terdengar mendengus di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan kau menggombal?"

.

Fin

.

*scroll up* ya oloh fic macam apa ini?

Yap, tamat dengan gajenya. Ini lah fic pembuka SIVE 2013 kali ini.

Maaf kalau fic ini gaje, feelnya gak dapet dan yang lain-lainnya, namun semoga kalian menikmatinya. Kritik, concrit, flame, saya terima dengan senang hati.


End file.
